stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Savannah Star
Feel free to use the function to send me a message, or you can leave a message on my talkpage here. Cheers. 07:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, yes, I agree fully with your sentiments. I have monitored his behaviour as of late, and it's not particularly befitting of a "trusted" member of the community, to the point that I do regret sysopping him in the first place. I was only aware of his behaviour fairly recently, when he requested bureaucrat rights on my talkpage, and I was about to grant them initially until I did the "digging" as you yourself mentioned. He isn't particularly mature, and I certainly do not trust him as a sysop, but the problem with desysopping him now is that his behaviour simply toes the line in the sense that it's troll-ish and belligerent, but not outright unacceptable. Should I desysop him now, it only opens up the desysop to dispute. In any case, I will continue monitoring his behaviour and will take action if he does something completely out-of-line again, e.g. blocking a user based on a personal vendetta. On a side note, I think you can consider him warned based on my response here as to why his behaviour has been unacceptable as of late. Hope this helps, cheers. 16:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::On a side note, if we want him desysopped now, we could do it with the community's support by creating a "petition" of sorts here. Provided the community reaches a consensus on stripping him of his tools, I can do so immediately. 16:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Go ahead with the creation of the thread in the link I provided above then. Guess you could call it "Request to desysop ImperiexSeed". I'm somewhat barred from supporting personally, because I'm the only other bureaucrat around here that can close it and enact the decision should it pass, hence supporting it myself would make the decision appear biased. (Wikis have a lot of red tape.) 16:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Of course. I'm signing off for the night though, so the next time I'll be on is roughly 12 hours from now. Hopefully nothing too drastic will happen. On a side note, for the "petition", it's not so much a vote, but something you need to argue and persuade the community with. In other words, you should talk about how his behaviour is disruptive/not helpful to the Wiki/not befitting of an administrator while linking to evidence of such behaviour. Only then will it be a legitimate consensus. 16:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Discussions of this nature are supposed to last a week minimum but can be extended if the discussion is still ongoing. In any case, it currently looks like the proposal isn't going to pass, mainly because the community is still in its stage of infancy and most users don't really grasp the idea of what an admin is supposed to be/do. Heck, it might even affirm Imp's past behaviour. 05:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, we can't do much I'm afraid if the only thing Imperiex has been guilty of lately is being an ass online. As for adminship guidelines, we do have them here, but the adminship process is limited for now since we don't have a sizeable and active-enough community to vote on admins regularly. Cheers. 07:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC)